Bear en la Gran Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Español Latino/Spanish (Latin America)
Primero Temporada 3. Por Qué Bears No Puedo Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 4. Que Cae Para Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 5. La Imagen de la Salud (Picture of Health) - Agosto 15, 1997 17. Una Siesta de Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 27. Espalda a Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - Septiembre 23, 1997 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - Septiembre 24, 1997 29. El Gran Sueño (The Big Sleep) - Septiembre 25, 1997 30. Algo Saber Nuevo (You Learn Something New Every Day) - Septiembre 26, 1997 31. Horas Buenos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 35. Feliz Cumpleaños Bear (Happy Birthday Bear) - Octubre 10, 1997 Segundo Temporada 2. Buscadores del Queso Perdido (Searchers of the Lost Cheese) - Noviembre 13, 1997 15. Tu Vas, Auya!'' ([[You Go, Ojo! (episode)|''You Go, Ojo!]])'' - Abril 13, 1998 '' 22. No Soy Miedo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junio 16, 1998 27. Tan Diferentes Como el Día y la Noche (As Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 35. Y A Todo Una Bueno Noche (And to All a Good Night) - Septiembre 9, 1998 41. Noche de Brujas Bear (Halloween Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 Tercero Temporada 1. Ojos Perdido Sorpresa (Ojo's Lost Surprise) - Julio 9, 1999 2. Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (episodio) (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 3. Visitando Sra. Vanderpreen (Visiting Mrs. Vanderpreen) - Julio 23, 1999 4. Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 5. Los Libros del Club (The Book Club) - Septiembre 10, 1999 6. Comiendo Utensilios (Eating Utensils) - Septiembre 17, 1999 7. El Primero Día en Escuela de Ratones (First Day at Mouse School) - Septiembre 24, 1999 8. Dondé Está mi Bear Cha Cha Cha? (Where is my Bear Cha Cha Cha?) - Octubre 4, 1999 9. La Familiar Reunión de Ratones (The Mouse Family Reunion) - Octubre 11, 1999 10. Una Aventura Sobre Números (An Adventure About Numbers) - Octubre 18, 1999 11. Citas Para Jugar (Play Dates) - Octubre 25, 1999 12. Buscando a Mates (Finding Math) - Noviembre 2, 1999 13. Benny la Bate (Benny the Bat) - Noviembre 9, 1999 14. Qué es lo Experimento, Bear? (What is the Experiment, Bear?) - Noviembre 16, 1999 15. El Olor Del Viento Fresco (The Smell of Fresh Wind) - Noviembre 23, 1999 16. Marcadeo Bear (Marketing Bear) - Diciembre 13, 1999 17. Nuestro Barrio Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Diciembre 13, 1999 18. El Balón Cuento (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Deciembre 13, 1999 19. Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Deciembre 20, 1999 20. Una Aventura en Leyendo (An Adventure in Reading) - Deciembre 20, 1999 21. El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Deciembre 20, 1999 22. Otro Día de Ayuda (Another Day of Help) - Deciembre 20, 1999 23. El Juego de Pelota Bonanza (The Ball Game Bonanza) - Deciembre 27, 1999 24. Clima Tormentoso (Stormy Weather) - Deciembre 27, 1999 25. Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - Deciembre 27, 1999 26. Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 27. Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 28. La Sorpresa de Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 29. Solitario Hogar (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 30. Ir a Sueño (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 Quarto Temporada 6. Colores por Todas Partes! (Colors Everywhere!) 12. Una Secuela de Acción de Gracias (A Sequel of Thanksgiving) 17. El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) 22. Autoridad de Novelas (Authority of Novels) 36. Buscadores de Forma (Shape Searchers) Cinco Temporada 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 Sexto Temporada Séptima Temporada Octava Temporada Novena Temporada Décima Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows